


Unspoken Words

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot written as a challenge issued by @geniewithwifi. A version of how 4x06 might go since I think Felicity is smart enough to find a ring in a glass bowl of marbles I mean come on..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geniewithwifi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewithwifi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

   **Unspoken Words**

Mysteries could be fun…

Mysteries could be intriguing..

Mysteries could also be haunting and misleading…

They could be the difference between life and death…

This mystery however had left Felicity completely vexed. She’d found the ring within hours of them moving into Thea’s spacious and utterly fantastic loft.

Her first thought had been hmmm…what’s that? It looked bright, and awkward…a silver rounded object that caught the dimming light of the once flaming fireplace as she carefully wound her way through the maze of boxes. At first she’d ignored the bright shimmer and walked directly into the still slightly cluttered kitchen. Every few seconds or so she’d make a wrong turn and wham into the cabinet her legs would go. Eventually she found the magical box that had been the goal of this little expedition…

Felicity had found the box labeled glassware…

With a small fist bump to the air she carefully and rather slowly opened the sturdy cardboard box and smiled once she saw Oliver’s handiwork within. His care and meticulous nature still brought a small smile of contentment to her usually glowing face. Oliver truly was the perfect boyfriend….

He listened when she rambled about nothing for hours on end….

He’d hold her hand for no apparent reason at all as they drifted slowly through the grocery store on some random Wednesday afternoon…

Oliver held her when she needed comforting…

He’d kissed every fear and stray tear away….

Oliver had lived up to any an all expectations that any one woman could possibly have but still she’d felt something was off. Ever since they’d left what was now Star City they’d been almost in perfect sync…almost…

Felicity was about midway through her current train of what seemed to be an endless thought when she remembered suddenly that the reason she’d left his arms was out of thirst. So with a renewed determination she opened the stainless steel fridge doors and grabbed the half used bottle of water that Oliver had thought to purchase earlier that evening. She unscrewed the cap and poured the cool, clean, wet contents into the recently unwrapped glass while she once again returned to her previous train of thought.

The disconnect has been subtle…almost slow in nature as they slowly drifted into a day to day routine. they’d wake each other with soft chase kisses to the other’s shoulders…he would move first allowing her to stretch out fully over both his and her side of the Queen sized mattress. Oliver’s routine was strict to the point of being automatic he’d leave the comfort of their warm snugly bed to pad slowly to the bathroom. Then he’d spend a mere five minutes becoming human…Felicity would however she’d pull out her tablet…

In hindsight maybe the disconnect could have been avoided…all she had to do was talk to him…all she had to do was tell him what she’d really been up to since well before Bali but some part of her couldn’t. 

Oliver was happy and for the first time since they’d met he was at ease in her presence. The smiles that once were scarce or hidden with small words of encouragement were now on full display for the entire world to see. His touches were no longer short and timed no now they were long and lingering… Felicity would have continued to dwell upon the small cracks in their otherwise perfect relationship had it not been for that distracting almost blinding pinprick of light that kept catching her attention from the corner of her eye.

 She peered towards Oliver’s bared back and smiled as his breathes remained shallow…his sleep undisturbed by her nocturnal movements. Once she was sure he’d remained undisturbed she quietly and carefully padded over towards the small glass bowl that held the distracting silver object.

* * *

It had been six weeks…

Felicity had found the ring six weeks ago and still she’d said nothing…

Oliver had phoned earlier in the evening telling her to go about her evening since his was going to be consumed with the mayoral election and the dangers his candidacy had brought upon them. Darkh was openly going after not just the Green Arrow but Oliver as well…His latest threat had been to target the people who were close to the vigilante.

 His threats were far from empty as he grew more an more unhinged as the mayoral elections began to steadily take hold. Star City had erupted with an odd sort of boundless civic pride….

People were screaming and shouting all hail the Queens as we drifted towards the front of what was still Palmer Tech but what might one day bear a very different name. His kiss was soft and light…he didn’t linger upon her lips for longer than 30 seconds before they’d part he’d go his way while she’d turn and sigh walking calmly through the onlookers and towards the glass doors.

 Tensions had been high but Felicity knew they weren’t high enough to prevent the two of them from discussing the ring that had as of five weeks ago mysteriously disappeared from among the greenish colored glass marbles.So she continued to bide her time as she waited for what she hoped would be the perfect timing for a discussion about marriage…More specifically their marriage. 

She opened the door and wanted to waltz right back out when she heard the sound of her mother’s almost ungodly high pitched squeal. Her hand was preparing to pull the door once again to the firmly shut position when she caught a small segment of the conversation from within.

 “Oliver why haven’t you asked her yet?” 

Intrigued Felicity leaned forward into the now semi open door her eyes caught a flash of one of Donna’s bright and tight spandex appearing dresses. Her next phrase made the hairs on her arm stand on edge. 

“Just forget about all the distance you’ve been complaining about lately and talk to her…”

 Donna’s slight pause and heavy sigh should have caused the warning bells to flare but none the less she remained still her fingers now clutching at the edge of the doors solid edge.

 “Oliver if you love my daughter like you claim to then you’ll do what you should have done that night and propose…” 

Propose…

That night…

Felicity began to connect the rapidly aligning dots as her mother’s conversation drew to a close…

“Oliver I don’t know what’s causing the late night arguments or the small scowls over breakfast but I do know one simple thing. Felicity loves you and despite what you might be thinking my daughter doesn’t love nor trust easily. Trust her Oliver but more importantly trust what’s between the two of you… What you have is rare so stop wasting the time you have and tell her what’s in your heart.” 

The surrounding walls were closing in as she edged her self to the opposite side of the wall. She slid down her until the weight of her form was being balanced against the tips of her toes. 

That night with the dinner and the souffles he was planning something….he was planning on using that damn ring and then the doorbell rang.

 Felicity suddenly felt sick as she went over the events that had led them here..

She’d lied to him…

She’d wanted more than some simple suburban life…

She wanted to be back in the fight with the team and with him…

He’d wanted nothing more than to make her happy…

He’d come home for her…

He’d become something more for his city…

She’d felt guilty about Ray…

He’d felt guilty for so much more..

Both had told small stories to aid the other’s bruised heart. Oliver had told her that what happened to Ray wasn’t her fault while she told him that he couldn’t control the lengths Damian would go to destroy the city. Both had attempted to fix what was broken in the other without really addressing the elephant in the room. Oliver was ready to marry her and she’d been living a lie. 

She’d wanted nothing more than to be with him but her days and often nights were spent with Curtis holed up at Palmer Tech as she attempted to save Ray. Hearing her mother’s words had awakened her to one simple fact. If they wanted their relationship to last then they’d both have to do what they’d both been avoiding. Felicity knew she finally had to talk to Oliver. 

* * *

After she’d swallowed her now very bruised pride she’d walked in and greeted her always very enthusiastic mother. Dinner had been simple and quiet as both woman silently contemplated the choices they’d both made. Donna glanced up towards her daughter every so often and Felicity always caught her but still neither of them spoke…

Neither of them was willing to say what they both knew Felicity had to hear. Her silence and distance was hurting Oliver and the only person to blame was her. 

Before they each departed to their separate rooms Donna gently placed a hand upon her daughter’s shoulder and with some hesitation spoke her words were honest and to the point. 

“Felicity he needs you like you need him so please baby stop pushing away someone who’d give you the moon if you asked him to.” 

Donna didn’t wait for a response she just leaned forward and placed a small kiss to her only child’s forehead. Felicity leaned in on instinct accepting the small gesture of comfort before pulling away her words drifted slowly from the tip of her tongue

“Thanks mom…” 

With that the two woman who were both so different but also so alike in many ways separated each hoping that she’d finally say the words Oliver so clearly needed to hear.

 It was about 1am when she heard the soft click of the bedroom door opening his soft footfalls were even more muffled as he padded across the thick carpet within the room. Felicity smiled into her pillow when she felt his side of the bed dip his arms soon found their way to her waist as his lips found the back of her neck.

 “You’re still awake?” His tone was soft but exhausted as he carefully toed off his dress shoes. 

Felicity nodded before responding her fingers were now lightly positioned over his own as she inched her body further into his strong hold. “I wanted to talk and since we’ve both been so distracted lately I figured that now was the only time we’d have so…”

 He smirked against her skin as he brought his face down to rest in the space between her shoulder and neck. His lips were pursed to her shoulder before he gave a soft but still tired reply. “Felicity it’s awfully late for this discussion don’t you think?” 

She knew he’d resist so she’d done what made him fall for her in the first place she took control the of the situation before her. “Are you avoiding a marriage proposal because of Ray or is there something else that’s causing your reluctance?”

 Oliver wasn’t stupid and he knew the woman he held within his arms better than he sometimes knew himself so her acknowledgement of his still unasked question hadn’t shocked him at all. “Ray means a lot to you Felicity and I know that you’re focused on saving him…” 

She shifted within his arms so that his face was softly lit by the shining light their windows offered of the city below. “But…” Felicity was calm as she waited for him to give her the last piece of the nearly finished puzzle.

 “I miss you okay? I miss coming home with you from a long night in the lair…I miss holding you,,,,kissing you,,,making love to you… Felicity I just miss you and it makes me feel guilty alright…” 

Felicity did what had always come naturally to her she placed her hands alongside his whisker covered skin and with no hesitation she placed a kiss to his soft and very willing lips. It wasn’t meant to be long or lingering it was meant to be a peace offering….She’d missed him too and sometimes her words couldn’t convey what her heart longed to say.

 After a few far too short blissful minutes she’d  pulled back but kept his face between her palms. “Oliver saving Ray is important to me that’s true but the man I love is right in front of me. Oliver you’re always going to come first before Ray…before the company…before anybody- Oliver you come first okay?” Her voice was soft but firm as she leaned forward her forehead was placed against his own as she waited for her words to fully sink in. Oliver never kept her waiting long…

“Thank you Felicity…thank you…” His words were brief but the meaning behind them was loaded. She’d given him the words he needed to once again feel at ease. 

Oliver having just come home from work was still dressed from his latest campaign outing but before he left the warmth of their shared embrace he placed a soft kiss to her nose; his next words left Felicity’s very sharp mind reeling. “By the way you’ll see that ring again but it won’t be until I’ve found the perfect place and the perfect time. I’m going to marry you Felicity come hell or high water…”

 His lips lazied over her own in a soft but still lingering kiss before he left her now shell shocked form. Her eyes that were once tired and hazy were now alert and aware. Oliver had a plan and if she knew him his plan was going to this time be fool proof. 

Oliver had been stopped once and on some level that aborted attempt had continued to plague him as she suspected on many levels. Which as Felicity knew beyond a shadow of doubt would mean that when he asked her again it would be done with no threat of interruption in sight.

 As she’d always known mysteries could be many things and most of the time she despised them in all their varying forms…

This mystery however was one that she’d be happy to watch as the picture slowly began to form. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say to me! Tumblr @laurabella2930


End file.
